


edythe and bella

by VampireGuardDogs



Series: twilight headcanons - couples [6]
Category: Life and Death - Stephenie Meyer, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Dates, F/F, Hiking, Valentine's, Valentine's Day, date, first Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGuardDogs/pseuds/VampireGuardDogs
Summary: a series of headcanons following edythe and bella's relationship





	1. dates

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username vampireguarddogs and to see a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I also accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

edythe was always trying to think of new dates she could take bella on. bella found it kind of weird to go on dinner dates as edythe would just be watching her eat, and she didn’t particularly like going to clubs or anything like that. edythe, too, didn’t like being out so publicly. she preferred to be with bella alone, so that she could be more herself.  
usually, they were content to just hang out at each other’s houses. they were usually at bella’s house, just because at least one of the cullens were usually around, and it was harder to feel alone like that.

they would watch tv or movies. edythe liked to watch bella do her work around the house; she would occasionally help but honestly (and surprisingly, bella thought) couldn’t really do much that bella needed done. besides, bella liked to work alone in cooking and cleaning, and just enjoyed the company and someone to talk to while working. whenever they didn’t have much too say, they would enjoy the quiet together, or edythe would hum or sing for bella. bella would often work on her homework, because it was easier when edythe was around to help her when she needed it, or to remind her to stay on task.

on rare sunny days, bella always asked if they could go to the meadow, or another secluded outdoor area so that she could sit outside with edythe. she loved watching the sunbeams dance along her skin. they would sit in the meadow for hours, as long as they could, until the sun was falling low in the sky and bella was getting cold. while there, they wouldn’t talk much, just lie together, bella wrapped in edythe’s arms. usually they would bring books and read to each other, or read on their own. bella liked to bring new stories she was working on and work on them, asking edythe for suggestions and feedback whenever she needed help.

they also liked to go for walks through the woods. edythe was endlessly patient helping bella through the trees, and bella found she rather enjoyed it if she went slow and was careful enough. she slowly found it easier to walk through the forest and was getting the small injuries less. edythe just enjoyed spending the time outside and walking with bella. they would hold hands as they walked, pointing out interesting things they saw. sometimes they would play games of “i spy” or other small games like that as they walked. bella would tell stories of her very few experiences of the camps renee had sent her to as a child, and the songs they would sing. bella reluctantly sang a few she remembered for edythe, who was delighted at the silliness of the childhood memories.

edythe’s favorite thing to do was take bella to various bookstores. she would constantly find new ones to go to in nearby cities, and had a long list of ones around the world to take bella to. on these days, they would leave before the sun came up. bella would fall asleep in the car on the way as edythe drove. they would go straight to whatever bookstore wa son the schedule for that day, often getting there right as it opened. bella’s favorites were various used bookstores, or various genre specific stores. 

bella could spend hours combing through the bookstore, looking at a variety of books. edythe would follow behind, looking at some books herself or helping carry the ones bella wanted. she would usually only pick out one or two to actually buy, as she didn’t want to spend too much money at one store. edythe would keep an eye on whichever books were in the “maybe” pile that didn’t make the final selection, and buy them later when she wasn’t with bella. she kept them in carlisle’s library, with the intent to give them to bella when she was turned.


	2. first valentine's day

neither had ever had any plans for a valentine’s day before. what was the point of the holiday when you were single? sure, they may have celebrated with friends, or gotten a few things from family, but they had never made that much of a deal about the holiday. each had, in the past, generally spent it alone, or treated it like any other day.

so when it came time for edythe and bella to have their first valentine’s day together, neither was quite sure what exactly to do but wanted to do something to mark the occasion, even if it was something small. they talked about how they wanted to spend it together, and bella just asked if they could do something small together, either at her house or at the cullens’. so that was what they planned. edythe told bella that she would take care of everything else, so bella didn’t have much planning to do. instead, she worked on getting a gift for edythe.

edythe asked her family if they would be okay leaving the house empty for her and bella that night. it actually worked out well; carlisle was taking esme to her island for the holiday (like every year), rosalie and emmett were going to be spending the day house hunting (they wanted to live apart as a married couple in their next town), and alice and jasper were going hunting and exploring the forests nearby. so edythe and bella would have the house to themselves, and they were free to do anything they wanted.

edythe spent the day before planning and shopping for the meal she was going to cook for bella. esme had been teaching her to cook so she could cook for bella, and had taught her various tricks to make sure the food was still cook when you couldn’t taste it as you cooked. she was planning to make bella’s favorite meal; mac and cheese with garlic bread. bella was more mature than most in many ways, except her taste in food. 

on top of dinner together, she wanted to watch multiple movies together. bella often talked about her favorite elements of lgbt+ media, but edythe hadn’t yet gotten the chance to watch any of them with bella, so that’s how they would spend their valentine’s day. she rented but i’m a cheerleader, girltrash: all night long, and love simon for them to watch. bella watched them on a loop for months straight after she came out. edythe gathered an assortment of movie snacks like popcorn, chips, and candy.

on valentine’s day, bella showed up at the cullens’ house in the late afternoon, as edythe had asked. she was carrying a small wrapped package and a bouquet of golden yellow roses, which she promptly presented to edythe.

“hello love,” bella said, kissing edythe in greeting as she handed her the flowers.

“hi,” edythe said, taking the flowers and bella’s hand. she led them inside, grabbing a vase and filling it with water before setting the roses into it. she then led bella into the   
dining room, where she had laid out the food she had cooked that morning, after leaving bella’s house.

“you cooked all this?” bella asked, turning to edythe and smiling.

“esme taught me. you’re always taking care of everyone; thought someone should take care of you for a change,” edythe said, kissing her forehead before leading her to the table to take a seat.

“you’re always taking care of me,” bella said, pulling edythe closer to kiss her. bella wasn’t strong enough to actually pull edythe anywhere, but she always seemed to know what bella wanted and happily allowed herself to lean in for the kiss.

when they broke apart, bella sat down at the table with edythe next to her, and quickly ate the food. it was delicious. edythe quickly cleared the table, leaving the dishes to be cleaned later when they weren’t together. she took bella by the hand and took her to the living room, where the movies, snacks, and presents were set up.

“thought we could watch those movies you love so much,” edythe said as bella looked around the room. “they’re important to you, so i want to see them and understand why,” she finished as bella sat down and began looking through the movies, not sure which one to watch first.

“they’re important to me because they’re beautiful pieces of film. next question,” bella said without looking up from the two movies she was deciding between.

“ okay, fine,” edythe said with a laugh. “next question then: would you like to open presents now?” she asked, grabbing the box she had for bella.

“sure,” bella said, finally putting the movies aside and grabbing the small package she had brought with her. edythe handed her the box she had, and took the package from her.   
bella began to open hers first. inside was a first edition copy of wuthering heights. she began to flip through it, seeing various markings in edythe’s handwriting.

“carlisle has a few extra copies. i asked if i could have it, and then read it, leaving my thoughts, thinking you may like to know them like i always want to know yours. if not, i’m sure you could have one of the clean copies,” edythe rambled, before bella interrupted her last thought with a kiss. 

“it’s perfect. thank you. you know i always love talking about books with you,” bella said in between kisses. edythe eventually pulled back, slowly, not sure of her self-control in that moment. “open mine next!” bella said, pushing the package closer to edythe, hoping to slide past the awkwardness. 

“i’m glad you like it,” edythe said as she began to open the box. inside was a small heart-shaped locket, inscribed with the words “unconditionally and irrevocably.” edythe smiled as she read the text, knowing that she felt the same about bella as bella felt about her. she opened the locket, finding a picture inside of the two of them laughing on the cullens’ couch. alice had taken it the first day bella had come to visit the family, and she had loved the picture since. now she could carry it with her always.

“bella, i love this so much. thank you,” she said, looking deep into bella’s eyes and squeezing her hand.

“i love you so much,” bella said, leaning in for another kiss. edythe happily obliged, wanting nothing more than to be together with her love, on their first of many valentine’s days together.


End file.
